


Beach Adventures

by Mopsieflops



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (kinda), A tanned God to be precise, Beach Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Day At The Beach, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager is a God, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Eren Yeager, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Eren loves the beach and Levi hates it with a passion. Why he even agreed to come here is a mystery to him, but Eren plans on reminding him.





	Beach Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles and summaries?
> 
> This oneshot is also posted on [tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/post/174214409042/beach-adventures/)

Eren loves the beach. He grew up near one and it always gives him a sense of relaxation.

Levi, on the other hand, hates it with a passion. Sand comes in places where it isn’t supposed to be, the sun burns his skin no matter how much sunscreen he puts on, and the salt sticks to his body. Disgusting.  

It is a mystery to him why he even agreed to come to the beach on such a busy day. The shore is packed with people, looking like pigs grilling on a bbq.

Levi sighs, “Why do you even like it here so much. It’s ridiculously overcrowded.”

Eren simply ignores him and takes out the rest of their stuff. He even brought a beach umbrella to keep his pale, scowling, boyfriend protected from the sun and gives him a smug smile as he sticks it into the ground. The little shit.

Levi mutters a thank you and sits himself down onto one of their beach chairs. He supposes he can fill his day with reading one the books he has been meaning to finish. At least then this day won’t be a waste.

Eren, on the contrary, instantly throws his shoes off and puts his hair up. Skillfully flicking his hair in a messy manbun. “I’m going for a swim, you joining me?”

Levi takes a (not so) sneaky glance at his boyfriend and snorts,"Fuck no.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try, right?” Eren chuckles and plants a kiss on Levi’s forehead before he marches towards the water. How he manages to gracefully dive into the water without messing up his hair, is a mystery to Levi. But it reminds him why on earth he decided to come here.

Even though his book lays open in his lap, he’s too busy admiring his tanned boyfriend in his natural habitat to even care to read one of the pages. Not able to keep his eyes off of the way Eren’s muscles flex every time he tries to jump over a small wave and dive under a larger one, the way he flicks his hair every time he emerges from the water, and how he always sends him a cheeky grin after he’s done something exceptionally sexy. The bastard.

He probably knows that he’s looking like an actual God. But Levi isn’t the person to give in that easily, not planning to give him the satisfaction to see him struggle any time soon.

Instead, he turns his attention back towards his book and blankly stares at the pages. Unable to focus on what’s actually written when Eren comes back from the sea. Dripping and shining in the midday sun. Fuck.

“Like what you see?”

He can hear Eren smirk but he refuses to actually look at the brat. “I’m not seeing anything, busy reading my book. Are you blind?” He says flatly and closes his book, pushing his glasses on the top of his head.

“Says the one with the glasses.” Eren laughs and plops down on his towel next to Levi, not even caring to pat himself dry. “So, what are you reading?”

Fuck, what was he reading? He isn’t planning to admit that he was too caught up undressing Eren solely with his eyes to even read the title of the book he brought with him.

“Look for yourself.” He answers smoothly and hands the book to Eren.

Well played if he could say so himself.

“Ugh, boring.”

“Mhm, because your comics are so enlightening.”

“It is supposed to be relaxing, not making me think.”

Levi snorts, “Not like you use your head a lot.”

Eren takes a while to answer his playful teasing and he actually wonders if he has upset him this time. This is their thing, he isn’t supposed to take it so seriously.

He turns his face to the side to look at his boyfriend and instantly feels his blood rushing to his face. Fuck, he’s giving him _that_ look. That, playful, daring and determined stare that makes his shorts feel awfully tight. Was this his payback?

Neither of them opens their mouth, both aware of the situation they’re in and what’s going to happen if Eren gets his way. And he _always_ gets his way, the spoiled brat.

Eren is the first one to speak. He presses his hand against Levi’s forehead, faking the concern in his eyes. “You’re burning up Levi. Are you sure you don’t wanna go for a nice, cold swim... with me?”

Levi feels Eren drawing circles on his thigh and slowly trailing his hand upwards. The fucking smug bastard knows exactly how to play him.

He clears his throat briefly and tries to compose himself. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You really look like you could use some _release_.” Eren says, his voice low and his eyes fixed on Levi’s expressions. Feeding on the subtle widening of his eyes and pink hue on his cheeks.

Levi shivers under Eren’s intense stare and bites his lip. The offer is tempting. Way too tempting. He shouldn’t be having these urges, especially when there are this many people around them. To his defence, it is completely Eren’s fault. He started this, not him.

“Come ooonn, I’ll be quick.” Eren smirks and leans forward. Nuzzling his nose in Levi’s crook and planting a kiss on the pale skin he loves and craves so much. The affection making Levi’s heart flutter.

“What about our stuff?” Levi’s eyes widen. Fuck. He just agreed to doing this, and now Eren’s not going to back down until he gets what his little, horny, teenage heart desires.

“Just hide them under some towels and we won’t go too far. If we see someone sniffing around our stuff, there’ll be no chance the shitface can get away from you.” Eren chuckles and wraps his arms around Levi’s torso, forcing him to get up from his comfortable chair. Both now awfully aware of what’s tenting in their shorts.

“Well… we can’t walk around like this.” Levi states flatly as he stares down at their crotches.

Eren chuckles, “We certainly can not.”

 

After a few minutes of awkwardly trying to get their raging boners to go back to normal, they make their way towards the water. Levi cannot help but feel like everyone is staring at them, as if they know what they’re planning to do. He wants to throw a fit and back out but the firm hold around his wrist reminds him that his tanned God of a boyfriend is walking right next to him. Reminding him that there’s no way in hell that he would ever turn down an opportunity to get off by Eren’s skillful hands.

“You’re imagining it.” Eren whispers in Levi’s ear and stops his inner struggle. “No one is staring at us.”

Levi hums and looks at the water that’s now washing over his feet. He has read so many articles about what’s actually in seawater to know that it is absolutely filthy and that he’ll need a thorough shower afterwards. The thought making him slightly nauseous

“Come on Levi, come play with me.” Eren smirks before he dives into the water, gracefully as ever.

Fuck it.

Levi follows right after him, but more thoughtful. Slowly stepping further into the sea and making sure that he isn’t stepping onto any weird or dangerous objects.

When they reach a level where only Eren is able to stand and no people around them, only then the shit decides to stop.

“Fucking finally.” Levi groans and wraps his arms around Eren’s broad shoulders, looking for leverage. Unable to keep himself steady in the water when he’s not able to reach the bottom, not even on his toes.

This was probably Eren’s plan to begin with. Forcing him to be clingy. The son of a bitch.

“Is this what people call affection?” Eren grins and earns a full splash of water in his face.

“Watch it Jaeger or I’ll- mmpf!” Eren’s mouth latches on his own. His tongue immediately asking for entrance by roughly licking Levi’s bottom lip as he presses his palm on the small of his boyfriend’s back.

Levi instantly wraps his legs around Eren’s waist and opens parts his lips to let his boyfriend’s tongue claim every inch of his mouth. Allowing Eren to intertwine their tongues, the saltiness tickling his taste buds, and softly suck on the tip while his hands quickly find Levi’s raging hard on.

He really isn’t wasting any time.

Eren frees Levi’s cock from his swim shorts, rubs his thumb over the slit and quickly gets to work. Stroking and squeezing him the perfect amount, just how he likes it, and making sure to drink up every moan. Trying his best not to blow their cover even though all he wants to do is let everyone know that Levi is his. Wanting to hear him moan, whine and his name on his lips.

“F-fuck.” Levi pants and has to keep himself from letting his head lull back. Instead, he presses his sweaty forehead against Eren’s. His warm breath ghosting over Eren’s face before he dips down again. Catching his lips in a smothering, messy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth.

He starts grinding his ass against Eren’s clothed cock, appreciating its thickness and the way his boyfriend’s eyes screw shut. Grinning from ear to ear when he sinfully rolls his hips to create the perfect amount of friction and hears Eren hiss. Succes.

“You’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.” Eren’s voice is hoarse, sounding just as wrecked as he looks. 

“That’s point numbnuts.” Levi bites back and manages to push Eren’s shorts low enough to free his cock so he wouldn’t stain them. He’s needy, but not stupid. 

Eren just groans, not caring to add anything to Levi’s insult as he feels himself coming dangerously close to his climax. Luckily, he can tell from the way Levi is hiding his face against his shoulders, that he isn’t too far from his own high either. 

When Levi hears Eren moan lowly in his ear, ordering him to come, he loses it. Spilling himself in Eren’s palm, letting the water do its work, and hiding his face deeper in Eren’s crook. Shaking from both the intensity of his orgasm and the fear that everyone has seen them.

Eren follows suit, maneuvering his boyfriend’s hips in a way it makes his head spin. Coming with Levi's name on his lips, continuing to praise him when their bodies slouched together in their post-orgasmic bliss.

 

How they were able to keep themselves fairly quiet is a mystery to the both of them, but they manage to keep a straight face and not look (too) guilty as they make their way out of the water and back to their stuff.

“I’m not doing that ever again.” Levi mutters through gritted teeth and sniffs himself as he sits himself down on his chair again. “Disgusting.”

“Awww, can’t your old heart take the thrill any more? How cute.” Eren taunts and lays himself down onto his towel. Not caring that there's sand sticking to his body. 

“Dipshit.” Levi mutters under his breath and quickly moves to strike back. Smirking when he hears Eren yelp.

“Auw! What was that for?” Eren shrieks and rubs his sore arm.

“For talking me into this and calling me an old man.”

“You seemed to rather enjoy it though. I bet you love the beach now.” Eren smirks back and begins to draw circles on Levi’s thigh again.

“No.” Levi snaps and slaps Eren’s hand away. “Keep it in your pants, Jaeger, I’m not a hormonal nineteen year old like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com//) if you ever wanna say hi or follow my ereri trash blog.


End file.
